This invention relates to transmission assemblies, and more particularly, to structures incorporated within the transmission assembly to prevent the misassembly of various transmission members.
As a general rule, when a family of transmissions is utilized, the differentiation between family members, at assembly, must be accomplished either by visual differences, such as colors, or on final inspection. To determine the incorrect assembly of a family member at final inspection is expensive since it requires the disassembly of the transmission for correction. The use of colored elements to differentiate between family members requires an extra painting and/or dying step to be accomplished and is therefore an increase in cost.